


The Recurring Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Experimentation, Extremely Free-Verse Poetry, Fear, Gen, Murder, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic, Poetry, Recurring Dreams, Repetition, axes, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lot of my dreams come in a sort of "series" with recurring characters and locations.This is my least favorite of them.





	The Recurring Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 18 mar 2019 - 19:21  
> i ate a coffee bean and after i completed this awful task my mother told me that the coffee bean was soaked in whiskey

i'm sitting at one end of a long dining table with the man sitting next to me and i stare at him, watching for signs of violence that i know he regularly exhibits

but he is calm and talkative and asks me, "will you be staying for the night?"

to which i am required to respond "yes"

i go upstairs and fall asleep in the guest bedroom farthest from the staircase that marks my only exit

that night i try to escape and he's there at the top of the staircase with an ax that he swings at me violently before i jump over the rails to my escape

* * *

i'm sitting at one end of a long dining table and asking myself how did i get here again

while i stare at him in search of those violent signs i now have personally witnessed he asks me, "will you be staying for the night?"

i am required to respond "yes" and i go up to the same bedroom but i make sure my door is locked

i hear a strange noise out at night and go to investigate

and he's at the top of the staircase with an ax that he swings at me violently before i try to escape over the rails but i can't

* * *

i'm at one end of the long dining table and i'm sick of this candle-lit loneliness and this drab fancy food

i'm sick of staring at him and waiting for the violence that i know will come

i'm sick of responding "yes" to the question that damns me

i go to the guest bedroom at the end of the hall which is farthest from my exit and i can't sleep and i try to escape again

but he's there with an ax that he swings at me violently

and if i pitch myself over the rails i will break my bones and he will kill me worse so i don't

* * *

i sit at one end of a long dining table and stare at him with apprehension and he asks me, "what's wrong?" as if my problem is with the dinner

he asks me later, "will you be staying for the night?" and i respond

i tell myself i don't want to go the same way i always did so i won't leave my room

he comes to the door

* * *

"what's wrong? you've been acting jumpy all night!" as if we're friends and i don't know that he's been trying to kill me for the past several nights

always the same dinner and the same "will you be staying for the night?" to which i am not allowed to answer honestly

i go to the room farthest from the staircase, my exit, because this is where he places me for his sick games

he is there at the top of the staircase with his ax but this time he lets me run

run down the stairs before he glides down after me and takes that ax to my body

* * *

nothing i do works nothing at all he always wins he must always win

if you jump over the rails you break your legs on the fall and he comes for you

if you push past him he grabs you and throws you back, snarling, berating you for trying to escape

he's too short to slide under his legs but too tall to jump over him

and it wouldn't matter if you kicked him in the face if he didn't get so damn furious about it

always that sly little grin and the happy chuckle at the dinner as if he's keeping such a well-guarded secret but the worst thing is, you know

* * *

 i am back at the long dining table and it has been years since this damned nightmare but i feel a child again

"it's so good to see you again"

oh i bet it is you little bastard

"will you be staying the night?"

"actually - "

but the weather doesn't permit travel and you just get so lonely here at night and it's been oh so long since we've seen each other

i go to the same room but this time, i take precautions

my door is locked and i do not sleep

i lie crouched on the bed waiting for you to come in to attack

he doesn't he stays out there and i go out there to see what's going on

anxiety claws at the inside of my chest as i walk down the empty staircase and walk down to his office

downstairs is nothing

upstairs

"you're a science man, aren't you? then you should know that you can't get proper data on an experiment unless you take multiple trials of it. isn't that right?"

suddenly i'm tied down to a chair with him pinning me down and one knee in my chest and one shaking hand clenching a syringe that is plunged into my neck


End file.
